freexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of The Skull
This is an episode of Friday! Plot Opening Sequence Friday, Homer, and Saturday, after trick-or-treating (There still in there costumes. Homer as The Devil, Friday as Humphrey Bogart, and Saturday as a Koala) sit in a graveyard, Friday says "Okay, Man, I loves my Reeses Peanut Butter Cups! But no more munching, 'cuz you might VOMMIT IN TERROR! We are gonna tell the scariest stories since that guy who got bit by a shark, thrown into a tornado, and set on fire wrote his biography!" then Homer demands to go first, and he says "Okay guys.. here I go!" And then "Fridays Freek-Show of Horror!" is written in blood on the screen. Freeklings Play Friday has a dream that he is getting pushed off a cliff by Crayola the Outkast, and he sreams, then when he wakes up, he really is dead! He's in heaven, but Jesus says he cant stay, so he must go back down, when Friday goes back down as a ghost, he posseses a Freekling's body, and sets out to kill his enemies! First, he kills Crayola (with teargas) then Homer (with a chainsaw) and last Pinky, the leader of the Outkasts (with TNT). Friday is about to kill all of the Outkasts when the Devil screams "ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" He takes down Friday's ghost and says "All right! All right! You are pretty dang heartless, bub! So I'll take ya down here with the psycho killers, bad guys, and Lawyers!" Then he locks Friday in a flaming room labled "!DANGER! PSYCHO KILLERS AND HOMICIDAL MANIACS ONLY!" and the Devil walks away saying "He got his Just-Deserts!" Friday of The Opera Saturday claims that if Homer's trying to scare Friday, he cant do it with that, so Saturday says he can really freak out Friday and starts his story. Friday is walking though the streets when he sees a school, and goes there, he says "Boy, this is a push-over compared to my old school!" Then he sees the science class and says "Ooooh! Sciencey Techy-Tech!" but when he walks in he sees a jar labled "ACID, Do not splash on face!" and he picks up mumbling "Sweet. How non-push-over-ish?!" But at the moment an opera singer walks in, and sings an opera song for no apparent reason, and she sings so loud it breaks the glass jar of acid, causing the acid to splash into Friday's face, causing Friday to become hideously disformed and ugly, he says "I will get my revenge! Bwaaaaaah! Wait, why am I standing here when theres acid burning my skin off? AAAAAAAAH! MY FAAAAAAACE!" Friday runs off to an opera and puts a mask on still screaming "AAAAAAH! IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!" Friday runs to a piano and mumbles, then Fez appears with the same exact mask on his face, saying "Hey, Watch'a doing? Playing an' Boopin? Wadda Wadda Froopin'? Cheenka Chunka Doppin? Ladda Ladda Loopin'?!" Friday says "No, Fez, Go away. I do not WANNA PLAY DIS GOD-DARNED GAME!" And then he starts playing the piano the same way the phantom of the opera did, and then Staples in a princess costume walks up and pulls the mask off Friday saying "Hey, Whats going on, Friday?!" then Friday turns around to reveal his disformed face, then points at Staples growling as the screen fogs up. Trilogy of Trilobites *Pt. 1 - Friday says he has a good story, and laughs "Bwa! Bwaha! Bwahahahahaha!" And then tells the story. Homer has a nitemare that Friday threw him in a valcanoe, much similar to Fridays nitemare in "Freeklings Play" but when Homer wakes up he's alive, but realises he must stop Friday before it actually does happen, so Homer dresses up as a toy doll. *Pt. 2 - Friday laughs but Homer says "Hey, that ain't scary, and it ain't finished!" so Homer adds to Fridays story. Friday is at Monday's house when Homer sneaks up and crashes through the window with his knife in his hand saying "Rock and Roll, baby!" and then Homer stabs Monday and laughs maniacally, while Friday runs off screaming, and Homer (still in the doll suit) chases him through the hallwaysm then Homer jumps on Fridays head saying "Dis is my time!" and the screen fades. *Pt. 3 - Friday says "You didnt say 'The End!', you Moronic poser!" and finishes. Homer is about to stab Friday when Friday smacks Homer and Homer falls down saying "Dowf!" and Friday crashes his head into the wall, then Homers doll costume breaks revealing his face, Friday gasps, then Homer says "Suprise!" and Friday takes Homer out of the doll suit and shoves him in a paper-shredder and Friday laughs maniacally, then Friday says "The End". Black Friday! Homer yells at Friday for having Homer die, then Friday says "While, Homer, Saturday, dis ones a doosy!" and tells his story. This whole segment is in black and white. Saturday is walking in the streets, until he gets run down by Crayola, then at Saturdays funeral, Friday says he might be able to fix it. Then he takes Saturdays corpse and puts in somebody's brain, but accidently puts in Crayola's brain, then Friday gulps, but then Saturday with Crayola's brain gets up and tries attacking Friday, then Friday calms him down by playing a song by Ke$ha, then the next morning Saturday/Crayola and Friday are at McPilgrims, and when Friday asks what Saturday/Crayola wants Crayola says "The Money! Give Me The Money!" The cashier runs away screaming saying "I'm Broooke!!!!! Aaaaaah!" then Friday says "Ooookaaay, then. I'll just order 2 Double Ice Cream Pretzel Burgers!" The day after that Friday is sleeping, but then Saturday/Crayola sneaks in and tries robbing Friday, but then Friday wakes up and screams as he sees Saturday/Crayola, then Saturday/Crayola punches Friday making him fall down, and then the cops surround Manner Manor, and fire a bullet through Fridays window, it hits the wall but bounces off and hits Saturday/Crayola, killing him, but then Friday wakes up when the cops barge through his door and arrest him, causing Friday to scream "Nooooooooooo!" The Invisible Trilobite Saturday jumps up and screams "Eeeeep!" and Saturday runs off while Homer and Friday sit there and watch. Then Friday says "Okay, then. Homer, your turn!" but Homer refuses, so Friday goes again. Friday is seen sitting down in a movie theatre while Fez pops up, Fez says "Oooh!" and he sits down and watches The Invisible Man with Friday.The next day Fez is making a potion, and Friday walks up saying "Ooooh, did you get dis off the latest Regis and Kelly?" but Fez doesnt care what so ever, and drinks the potion, turning invisible, then he laughs maniacally, and chases Friday through the hallways until he jumps on Friday's head, and with a dagger, decapitates him. Then he jumps out the window, and attacks the Outkasts, Homer, and Monday, then, the cops get him, but since hes invisible he attacks the cops, then walks away smiling. The Leech Staples Homer complains those earlier stories were no good, and none were gory. Then he tells his story. Friday is sitting at a table, then Staples comes and says that she made him a special breakfast consisting of pretzels, chicken pot pie, cheeseburgers, and cherry pie, Friday smiles. Then Staples leans in and whispers to him "I'm... an alien!" Then it turns out it was only a dream. Friday sits at the table but Staples gives him the same exact breakfast, then Friday starts worrying, then she leans in and tells him a secret, this makes Friday worry more, but she says to him "I got the burger from MrMeaties, and they made it from seagull instead of cow." then Friday says "Whew!' and eats the burger, then he says "Wait, 'Seagulls?" then spits it out, and then Staples says "Oh yeah, I'm also an alien!" then Friday gasps as she turns into a giant half leech half girl demon, frightening Friday so much he runs away screaming. Friday runs off as Leech Staples follows him, he yells as loud as he can, but Leech Staples is closer, then he grabs his rifle and says "He'll Shoot!" and Leech Staples is even closer, and then its too late, because Leech Staples caught up, then he fires his rifle, and it goes right through her, causing Friday to scream at the fact she is unharmed, then she eats Friday. Clovery-Ish Field Friday complains because it wasn't scarey enough, right then Saturday comes back, asking what he missed, nobody answers him, then he says he has a ghost story, and it is really scarey. Friday is at a huge party with tons of Outkasts, then they hear a loud rumble, Friday says "Did Homer fart again?!" but right after that a giant claw crashes through the window, and Friday screams along with the Outkasts, the claw gets closer to Friday, and it grabs him, Friday yells "Heeeelp Meeeeee!" as the camera zooms close to show the monster is a giant Teddy Bear with Crab claws. It eats Friday. Everybody screams as it rampages through the city, then the army comes and shoots gigantic candycanes at its neck, it falls to the ground and dies, as everyone cheers, but then they find out it squished Justin Bieber, all is silent, then everyone starts to cheer even louder. Dial 'M' For 'Morons' Homer says none of that was scary, then tells his new story. This whole segment is in black and white. Friday and Saturday are in jail, and since there being good, the get on paroll, and Friday asks what Saturdays in for, Saturday answers "Littering, the cop that arrested me was a greenie." Then Friday says he'll take care of deputy green for Saturday if Saturday takes care of Sherrif Snot. Later, Saturday does "ding-dong ditch" on Sherrif Snot, but later, Saturday sees Friday humming, and Saturday asks what happened to Deputy Greenie, and Friday says he killed him, and pulls his head out of his back-pack, Saturday says "Huuuh?" and Friday says "You killed him, too, ya darned wuss!" and Saturday says he did "Ding Dong Ditch" but Friday explains that ding dong ditch means you kill that "Ding Dong" and throw the body in the ditch! Saturday screams and tries to run to the phone to dial 911, but Friday kills him before he can, and laughs saying "Ha! Dis is gory!" and "Dial M For Morons" appears on the screen written in blood. Epilouge Homer, Friday, and Saturday scream for at least 1 minute, then they say "Goodnite, guys!" and go to sleep. Then, in the morning, they wake up and dance to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, and when there finished, zombies come out of the ground and eat them, and the zombies sing Christmas Cash by Fred Figglehorn. Category:TV Category:Friday Category:Halloween Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Non-Canon Category:Friday Episodes Category:Homer Episodes Category:Saturday Episodes Category:Staples Episodes Category:Fez Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Episodes Category:Fenris Episodes Category:Monday Episodes Category:Crayola Episodes